


Promises

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip in the mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“F-fuck…” Nishinoya hissed, as he curled into Asahi’s arms. 

Asahi was surprised the school nurse allowed Nishinoya to remain sitting on his lap as she examined his ankle. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata, had all slipped on some mud during the group morning run. Each boy received a different level of injury, Hinata had scraped up his elbows, he had fell forward onto the sidewalk. Tanaka had fallen backwards, he had large purple bruises on his back and a small cut on the side of his head. The nurse wanted Tanaka to go home, just in case he had a head injury, but he refused. Nishinoya had also fallen forward, but he twisted the wrong way in an attempt to catch himself and hurt his ankle.

Kageyama was not far behind the three of them when he stopped running and noticed how they were all muddy. He then noticed the blood on Hinata’s elbows and how Nishinoya was having problems standing. Instead of running forward, he turned back around to go get the third years who were only a few paces back.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Nishinoya insisted, he was balancing himself on one leg, “You and Hinata are bleeding, make sure he’s okay!”

Tanaka nodded, he turned around and saw Hinata. The first year was staring down at his elbows which were red with blood and irritation. Hinata was obviously scared, because he wasn’t saying anything and he wouldn’t look away from his injury.

“Do you faint at the sight of blood, Hinata?” Tanaka asked, in a carefree tone hoping to lighten the mood.

“N-no, I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure, because --”

Nishinoya could hear his heart pounding in his ears in time with the throbbing in his ankle. The sound was louder than Tanaka’s voice, he bit his lip as a small smile broke on Hinata’s face. Tanaka had said something to soothe the little bird.

“Nishinoya!” 

All Kageyama had to say, was he thought Nishinoya was hurt and Asahi bolted without even allowing the first year to finish his sentence.

Asahi’s voice was like soothing water on a scalding burn, when Nishinoya looked up and saw his boyfriend running toward him he felt the pain subside for a brief moment. The pounding in his ears stopped, and the adrenaline from falling and losing control faded away. The relief of seeing Asahi made Nishinoya want to sprint toward him, but he didn’t dare put pressure on his ankle.

“Look, Noya your boyfriend is here!” Tanaka exclaimed, slightly teasing because he wanted Nishinoya to calm down. Tanaka could feel the painful energy leaking from his friend who was obviously trying to keep cool and not scream.

“I’m okay, Asahi!” it was half a lie, Nishinoya was okay but at the same time, he wasn’t.

“Your leg!” Asahi gasped, noticing how Nishinoya was only standing on one, “What’s wrong with it? Something is wrong, people don’t stand on one leg all the time. What is wrong, Nishinoya?”

“Asahi, calm down.” Daichi said, he then addressed the team members who had fallen in the mud, “Come on, everyone we’re going to the nurse.” 

Without asking, Asahi lifted Nishinoya up, bridal style, whispering, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

The ace and libaero followed a few steps behind the group, only because Asahi could feel Nishinoya unraveling. Nishinoya’s eyes were shut tight, his tiny hands grabbed at Asahi’s shirt, and his breathing was unsteady. Nishinoya felt safe in Asahi’s arms, and it is that safety which causes him to break down. He was glad Asahi was going moving at a slower pace than the rest of team, he didn’t want them to see him crumble. 

 

-0-0-0- 

 

The nurse glared up at Nishinoya as he swore from her touch, “Language.”

“I’m sorry, but it hurts!” Nishinoya admitted, burying his head in Asahi’s chest.

“Well, I’m done.” the nurse said, releasing her hold on his ankle, “Your parents are going to have to pick you up and take you to a hospital to get some x-rays.” she turned around and wrote a few notes, and then said, “Azumane, you can go back to class.”

“He can’t come with me?” Nishinoya sat up straight, his body tensed up at the thought of Asahi leaving. 

“He has no reason to stay with you, Azumane, go to class.” she ordered and turned away to reach for her phone. 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes and then directed them up at Asahi, who leaned down and gave him a swift kiss, “Call me, okay?” 

Nishinoya nodded and allowed Asahi to lift him up and set him down on a chair. As Asahi was kneeling in front of Nishinoya, he glanced quickly at the nurse, then back at his boyfriend and smiled. With hands shaking from a mixture of pain and fear, Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and pulled him in. He kissed the third year on the cheek and lips, each kiss was a plea begging the universe to not make Asahi leave him. 

“Boys, do not do that in here!” the nurse shouted, despite being a small lady she looked like she was ready to lift Asahi up and throw him out of her office, “Azumane, you need to leave -- go!”

“Yes ma’am.” Asahi backed away as Nishinoya blew him a kiss, he blushed, and before he left he repeated his request, “Please call me.”

Asahi was Nishinoya’s painkiller, and without him everything hurt a million times more. He sighed, staring up out the window waiting for his time to pass and his parents to come get him. 

As soon as school was out, Asahi received a phone call. Not that he doubted that Nishinoya wouldn’t keep his word, but he was happy that he did. 

“I’m fine, Asahi!” Nishinoya greeted, “I just can’t practice for two weeks.”  
A voice that sounded a lot like Nishinoya’s mother, corrected him loud enough to be heard through the phone, “Four weeks, Yuu, four not two!”

“Two and a half?”  
  
“Four!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!!!! This was an anon request from tumblr!!!!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, I appreciate it a lot!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Thank you!!!
> 
> I wish you all have wonderful weeks!!!


End file.
